1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel hinge arrangement. More specifically, the invention relates to a hinge arrangement which is especially useful for shelving units, and for shelving units including the novel hinge arrangement.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known to use door hinges for providing pivoting support of a shelf in a shelving unit. The door hinge includes a base, or fixed member, and a swivelling member, each said member having a series of spaced cylinders disposed along an edge thereof, the cylinders of the base member being arranged for mating engagement with the cylinders of the swivelling member. A pin is inserted in the mated cylinders to maintain the swivelling member in pivoting engagement with the base member. The base member is connected to an anchored or fixed part of the shelving arrangement, while the swivelling member is connected to the shelf, whereby the shelf is pivotally connected to the fixed part.
In this unit, no support is provided for the shelf in its horizontal position. To maintain the shelf in its horizontal position, it is necessary to provide support members which extend, under the shelf, outwardly from the fixed part.
Hinges including an elongated connecting member are also known as is evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 916,648, Aurand, Mar. 30, 1909. However, this hinge is not contemplated for use in a shelving unit, and is further different in concept, structure and operation from the inventive hinge herein.